Le monde de l'envers
by Eliie Evans
Summary: En ce matin d'été, en tombant du mauvais côté de son lit à son réveil, Drago Malefoy ne savait vraiment pas ce qui allait lui arriver...


Petit OS imaginé au hasard d'une discussion. Les personnages et le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter sont bien sûr à JK Rowling. Cependant je voulais aussi remercier l'ami qui a eu l'idée de base de cet OS. Merci donc à Vagab' pour avoir été là pendant les jours sérieux et de m'avoir fait rire avec son imagination débordante. Sans lui cet OS ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Le monde de l'envers

* * *

Ce matin là, tout commença par un bruit étrange.

Le manoir Malefoy suffoquait sous la chaleur inattendue de l'été anglais.

Drago, élève de deuxième année au collège Poudlard, venait de rentrer pour des vacances d'été bien méritées après une année bien mouvementée.

Il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver qui était l'héritier de Serpentard –et commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas cet incapable de Lockhart qui avait monté un immense canular- mais était tout de même assez content de rentrer chez lui.

Sa mère lui avait manqué, son père un peu moins, surtout qu'il était encore furieux d'avoir perdu Dobby, leur elfe de maison, à cause d'Harry Potter.

Tout cela pour dire qu'excité par l'idée de revenir chez lui, Drago avait eu du mal à s'endormir. La moiteur de l'été, qui avait pénétré jusque dans les épais murs du manoir, n'avait pas aidé.

Il était donc un peu fatigué et un peu groggy quand un bruit inconnu le réveilla.

C'était une sorte de sonnerie continue. Très agaçante la sonnerie. Elle semblait si proche…il tâtonna en direction de sa table de chevet. Il ne rencontra rien. Il n'y avait que du vide. Il devait s'être trompé de côté de lit. Pourtant, seulement à demi réveillé, il n'était pas encore décidé à ouvrir les yeux. Il chercha plus loin, à l'opposé, et cette fois-ci ce fut tout son flanc droit qui rencontra le vide, en l'entrainant dans une chute que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Cela allait être définitivement une mauvaise journée.

« Dobby ! Allume la lumière !

-Chut, mon chéri, ne prononce pas le nom du défunt maitre.

Une femme venait d'apparaitre à la lueur des bougies, pauvrement vêtue. Il put reconnaitre avec stupeur son visage : c'était sa mère.

-Mère ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Tu ne reconnais pas notre chambre ? Allez lèves toi, la sonnerie des serviteurs vient de retentir !

-Mais, c'est les caves du manoir ! Où est mon lit !

-La maitresse a été assez gentille pour nous fournir une pièce à nous, tu devrais lui être reconnaissant Drago !

-Hein ?

-Baisse la voix s'il te plait. Tu fais trop de bruit et tu sais que c'est formellement interdit. _Madame_ porte encore le deuil du Seigneur Dobby.

-Le _seigneur Dobby_ ? De qui parles-tu maman ? Pas de cet elfe de maison miteux, j'espère !

-L'appeler ainsi ? Tu es fou mon fils. Tu vas nous faire tuer. Allez tais-toi et viens. Ce matin nous devons briquer le salon. Dame Winky reçoit et elle serait fâchée si tout n'était pas parfait pour accueillir les invités. »

Briquer le salon ? Impossible pour un Malefoy et pourtant…sa mère le prit par le bras et l'amena de force. Toute cette situation était complètement folle, songea Drago en la suivant. Elle s'arrêta devant un débarras – dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence même avant ce moment précis – pour prendre seaux, brosses, pelles et balais.

De là ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le salon et sa mère se mit tout de suite au travail avec énergie, alors qu'il l'observait d'un air toujours aussi médusé. Il la contempla un long moment quand un claquement de porte le fit sursauter. Son père venait d'ouvrir les portes à la volée.

« Préparez vous vite ! Madame arrive pour une inspection ! »

Il n'avait encore jamais vu son père avec une expression aussi affolée. C'était de la panique à l'état pur. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander qui était « Madame » - surement cette fameuse Winky - qu'il lui mettait d'autorité un plumeau dans les mains et le poussait vers le dernier meuble que sa mère n'avait pas fait.

Drago avait bien noté quels étaient les recoins qu'elle avait déjà dépoussiérés en l'observant mais comment son père avait-il pu le deviner ? Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir dire que c'était le hasard mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était l'habitude.

Il en était à ce stade de sa réflexion quand la porte s'ouvrit pour la deuxième fois, laissant apparaitre la plus grande abomination que Drago ait vue de toute sa vie.

C'était un elfe de maison qui avait la taille d'un être humain. Les rares cheveux qui encadraient son visage aux yeux globuleux et au nez épaté la désignaient comme de sexe féminin. Mais mon dieu, qu'elle était laide dans la robe bleue préférée de sa mère !

« Alors bons à rien, avez-vous fini le salon ?

-Oui maîtresse, lui répondit automatiquement sa mère.

-Bien.

-Bien ? Non ! Vous pourriez être reconnaissante, cela va faire des heures que ma mère se tue à la tâche pour vous !

-Qui ose me contrarier ?

-Moi, Drago ! C'était fou comme il se sentait pousser des ailes. Mort au tyran !

-C'est inadmissible ! Qu'on lui brûle les oreilles ! »

A son cri c'était comme si des ombres l'avaient assailli de toute part. Une petite dizaine de sorciers à l'air menaçants l'encerclait et il se crut perdu. Si seulement je pouvais les faire voler loin de moi, souhaita-t-il. Une bourrasque de vent les souleva comme pour répondre à son vœu, couvrant le cri de sa mère.

« Il utilise la magie ! C'est un scandale ! Qu'on lui brûle les oreilles et qu'on lui arrache ! » Entendit-il alors qu'il se précipitait vers la porte avec pour seul désir de fuir le plus loin possible.

Le jardin était heureusement comme celui qu'il voyait habituellement et il s'y repéra sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter, en manquant d'écraser un crapaud rose qui se trouvait à l'entrée du chemin sinueux qu'il comptait prendre.

Il devait atteindre la mare et la fin de la propriété, pour pouvoir se perdre dans la forêt, c'était sa seule chance de survie ! Derrière lui raisonnait comme un cri funeste « qu'on lui brûle, qu'on lui arrache, qu'on lui coupe les oreilles ! »

« Tourne à droite Drago, si tu veux la vie sauve. »

La voix, qui venait du sol, manqua de le faire chuter. C'était toujours le même crapaud rose inopportun et par provocation Drago choisi de contourner la mare par la gauche. « Qu'on lui brûle, qu'on lui arrache, qu'on lui coupe, qu'on fasse de la bouillie avec ses oreilles ! »

Pourtant il aurait mieux fait de suivre ses conseils car devant lui surgit des buissons un paon énorme, visiblement très énervé, qui lui vola dans les plumes.

Il recula et sentit son pied glisser. Il commença alors une chute interminable en direction de l'étang et l'eau froide lui coupa le souffle autant qu'elle le priva momentanément de ses sens.

« Noooooooooooooooooooooooon »

Ses bras rencontrèrent enfin quelque chose de palpable. C'était doux et lisse au touché. On aurait dit ses draps. Sous sa tête il lui semblait sentir son oreiller. Il était dans sa chambre compris-t-il en observant avec délectation sa chambre baignée par la lumière matinale, alors que quelqu'un toquait doucement à sa porte. Plus d'elfes géants, plus de fous qui en voulaient à ses_ oreilles_.

« Entrez !

-Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormi ? Lui demanda avec un doux sourire sa mère resplendissante dans sa légère robe bleue d'été.

-Maman ! L'accueilli avec plaisir Drago. Maman, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Lui répéta-t-il en l'enlaçant.

-Est que tu vas bien mon fils ?

-Merveilleusement bien !

-Parfait, alors vas te préparer. N'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui est un jour important : il faut que nous allions tous ensemble choisir un nouvel elfe.

-Non ! » Fut le seul cri qui sortit instinctivement de sa gorge alors que le souvenir des petits yeux victorieux de Winky le faisait trembler.

Tout mais pas les elfes. Il était même prêt à rencontrer un crapaud rose si on lui assurait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à en voir…

* * *

Alors qu'en dite vous, un monde avec des humains au service des elfes, c'est amusant non ? ^^


End file.
